Code Lyoko Presents 28 Weeks Later Chapter 4
by Eddie Blake
Summary: Chapter 4 of my version of 28 Weeks Later featuring characters from Code: Lyoko.


" _ **Divided we FALL…"**_

 **SCENE: OPEN FIELD.**

[ _The survivors have reached an open field. Believing they've lost the infected, they stop for a break. Hiroki is still feeling guilty about what happened._ ]

HIROKI _(to himself)_ : I infected my sister. HOW COULD I'VE BEEN SO STUPID?

[ _He picks up a stick and violently throws it. Ulrich sees this, walks over to Hiroki and sits down next to him. He quickly notices the tears coming down Hiroki's face._ ]

ULRICH: You've got to stop beating yourself up about it.

HIROKI _(wiping his tears away)_ : But I should've picked up on it when the nurses were giving me the once-over. _(Punching the grass)_ BUT I DIDN'T! I LET HER KISS ME, AND NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

ODD: What's this I hear?

ULRICH: Not now, Odd.

ODD _(to Hiroki)_ : You let Yumi kiss you? Even though you knew very well that you could pass on the rage virus?

HIROKI: It's not my fault!

ODD: IT IS YOUR FAULT! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!

[ _Odd picks Hiroki up and is about to punch him in the face when Ulrich steps in and punches Odd instead._ ]

ODD: What was that for?

ULRICH: Listen, when we were stuck in the cottage, I made a promise to Yumi that if anything happened to her I would look after Hiroki, alright?

WILLIAM: That doesn't mean he could infect us when we're asleep!

HIROKI: As if I would even think of infecting you, William.

WILLIAM: Doesn't mean it won't happen!

BRYNJA: Everyone shut up!

[ _The four boys all go quiet._ ]

MILLY: Yumi's infected, and all you can do is argue?

WILLIAM: What else are we supposed to do?

BRYNJA: Look, I know it's been a tense few hours, but we've all got to stay calm! All right?

[ _The four boys quietly apologize to each other. Just then, the sound of a chopper is heard in the distance. As the chopper comes closer, Ulrich runs over to Milly, Brynja, Solana and Aelita._ ]

ULRICH: Look, I can't be sure of your safety, but I can organize the chopper to take you four to the airport. Don't worry, you'll be safe there.

[ _The five of them run over to the chopper as it lands. After the girls get on, Ulrich turns to the pilot._ ]

ULRICH: Take them to the airport and stay there until the rest of us get there.

CHOPPER PILOT: Will do. Mr. Stern. Oh, before I go, I've just received word that some infected have been spotted in the area. You've got to get out of here!

ULRICH _(to himself)_ : That's all we need. _(To the pilot)_ Thanks for the warning, now go.

[ _The chopper quickly takes off and flies away. After it's safely on its way. Ulrich turns to the others._ ]

ULRICH: Okay guys, we gotta…

[ _Just then, sounds of the infected are heard._ ]

JEREMIE: Oh, fish fingers!

ODD: RUN!

[ _The boys quickly start running just as the infected come into view. But where is Yumi?_ ]

WILLIAM: You didn't think of putting the rest of us on the plane?

ULRICH: It only had room for four passengers! What else was I supposed to do?

ODD: Just shut up and run!

[ _An hour later, the infected are still chasing them. Jérémie sees some buildings ahead._ ]

JEREMIE: I see a town! Maybe we can find some safety!

ODD: We can but try!

[ _As soon as they reach the town, Hiroki gets an idea._ ]

HIROKI: I know where we can get some shelter, follow me!

[ _They all follow Hiroki to an abandoned house and climb through the broken window. For some strange reason, the infected just run right past the house. As soon as the infected are out sight, the boys breathe a sigh of relief._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. ABANDONED HOUSE.**

JEREMIE: So how did you know of this house, Hiroki?

HIROKI: I used this as a shelter when I was hiding from the infected.

ODD: Anybody got anything to eat?

HIROKI: There should be some food left in the fridge and in the pantry.

[ _While Odd checks out the food supplies, the others sit down on the floor._ ]

WILLIAM: Hey Ulrich, I don't mean to reopen old wounds, but whatever happened to your parents?

ULRICH: When the virus first broke out, the army moved me, my parents and other civilians to a shopping centre, believing they will be kept out of harm's way. How wrong they were – soon the infected found their way in and began their rampage. My parents tried to run away but were quickly caught up in the conflict. The last thing I remember was running for my life. I never saw my parents again.

But I remember when we were hiding out at the cottage vowing that if the virus were to break out again, I would do whatever I could to save my friends from suffering the same fate.

[ _Odd returns with some snacks and hands them out to everyone. Half-an-hour later, Ulrich's cell phone starts beeping._ ]

ULRICH: What's the status?

CHOPPER PILOT: Mr. Stern, we've found a tunnel that will lead you straight to the meeting point.

ULRICH: How far away is it?

CHOPPER PILOT: About an hour, maybe two.

ULRICH: Great. How are the girls?

CHOPPER PILOT: Safe and sound.

ULRICH: Cool. Now just stay put until we get there.

CHOPPER PILOT: Will do, Mr. Stern.

[ _Ulrich hangs up._ ]

ULRICH: Alright everyone we have to go.

WILLIAM: What's going on?

ULRICH: I just got a call from the chopper pilot.

ODD: And?

ULRICH: They've found a tunnel that will take us directly to the plane. It'll take us couple of hours to get there, but it's the best we can do.

JEREMIE: How's Aelita?

ULRICH: All the girls are safe and sound. I've told the chopper pilot to wait until we get there.

HIROKI: Then let's go.

[ _Everyone grabs their stuff. Ulrich does a quick scan outside. With no infected in sight, they leave the house and begin the long walk to the tunnel._ ]

 **SCENE: EXT. TUNNEL / INT. TUNNEL.**

[ _Ninety minutes later, the tired survivors arrive at the tunnel._ ]

ULRICH: We made it. _(To the others)_ Now I know you guys are tired, but if we can make it through this last stretch, then we're home free.

ODD: Then what are we waiting for?

[ _They go down the stairs and into the darkness of the tunnel. It soon becomes hard to see anything, but Ulrich presses a button on his rifle which turns on a small light._ ]

ULRICH _(to the others)_ : Stay close everyone, there's no telling what could be down here.

 **SCENE: INT. TUNNEL.**

[ _The five of them make their way through the tunnel; ever ready to take on the infected should they appear. Just then, they hear a noise behind them. They have a look but see nothing. But as soon as they start on their way, a scream is heard. They turn around and see Odd pinned down by Yumi, trying to bite him._ ]

ULRICH: Keep your mouth and eyes closed, Odd! _(To William)_ William, take Hiroki and Jérémie and get out of the tunnel. The girls will be waiting at the plane!

WILLIAM: Are you going to be okay?

ULRICH: I hope so. But if I don't make it out alive, please look after Hiroki.

WILLIAM: Will do.

[ _William leaves with Hiroki and Jérémie. Ulrich turns back to Yumi who is still trying to infect Odd. Ulrich quickly takes his rifle and starts hitting Yumi with it. Eventually, Odd is able to break free of Yumi's grip, get up and hides behind Ulrich._ ]

ULRICH: You okay?

ODD: Slightly shaken.

[ _Yumi gets up and starts walking towards them. With tears in his eyes, Ulrich aims the rifle at her._ ]

ULRICH _(starting to cry)_ : Forgive me, Yumi…

[ _He pulls the trigger and fires several rounds. A thud is heard as Yumi's body falls to the ground._ ]


End file.
